


Clothes Shopping is Hard

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Other, Rough Sex, Trans Male Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>request: "If prompts are still available, may I have a Papyrus and trans male reader please? Preferably maybe really rough fucking and name calling?"</p><p>Dysphoria makes clothes shopping really uncomfortable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Shopping is Hard

**Author's Note:**

> this was literally the answer to an ask so its KINDA SHORT........

Frustrated, you threw yet another pair of pants away from you. You sat down on the bench in the dressing room, almost in tears. Everything, literally everything just made you feel… not right. Femme. Your hips a little too wide, your skin a little too soft, your thighs a little too big… it was always something. Burning tears pricked at your eyes, and just before you reacted, a soft knock came on the dressing room door.

“HUMAN….?” Papyrus called, though it was hardly quiet. “ARE YOU ALRIGHT IN THERE? IT HAS BEEN QUITE A LONG TIME….”

You open the door and pull him in so no one sees your pantsless form, ignoring his shocked squeak.

“I’m fine, I just…” You sigh, and as usual, he knows. He opens his arms and you fall into them, sighing so your tears don’t fall. “I don’t feel right in this body. I know it’s hard to understand sometimes, but I… I hate it. I want to love it, I do… But…”

He cradles your cheek with a gloved hand and you lean into the touch. “Human,” he says, much softer, “You are perfect to me. Can I show you?” You almost smile, and nod into him. 

So he picks you up and almost throws you on the bench.

You gasp, but he ignores it, ripping away your panties instead. He leaves your binder on - even when he’s rough, he knows - and sets his tongue to work. 

You’re almost soaked in no time, and he presses his fingers into your mouth with a command to suck. You do, coating him completely, until his practically rips his fingers from your mouth. He presses one into you without ceremony, then another, stretching and opening you and rubbing against the walls as you writhe. His tongue joins his fingers and you’re panting, trying not to make too much noise in this very public dressing room, separated only by dividers and doors. 

He removes himself long enough to line up his cock, a menacing, throbbing orange, and you whimper as he lines up.

“Come now, human… You have to want it…” He presses, and you whine, begging him to take you. “Good boy… Such a slut for it, aren’t you?”

You gasp as he slams into you, your head cracking against the wall behind you. You grunt in tandem, and he’s pounding you, with a chorus of, “Fuck, such a slut for it… you’re fucking filthy, practically begging me to fuck you in public like this, you want someone to see, don’t you, you whore?” 

You bite your hand to muffle your cry as you come, and he grunts as he finishes shortly after you. Panting, he holds you until you both come down, and his cock slides out and vanishes. He helps you find your panties, and you sit, shaking, on the bench. He pets your hair into place.

“Human, if I may…” He begins, kneeling in front of you. He takes a glance around, at all the strewn pairs of rejected pants. “I think I like you best without pants.”


End file.
